Ren Aoi 'Riku' Capitulo 1- 'El comienzo'
by Nick-L-Wright
Summary: Hola , este es mi primer fanfic por lo que pido un poco de paciencia , quizá lo hice algo mal pero agradeceria que fuese bien recibido , gracias


Olvidalo no seas loco! , crees que yo soy tan estúpido para creer eso? , es como si dijieras que el queso sabe a pollo , tio! -Lo unico que recordaba de aquella noche , la lluvia inundaba las calles de Mobius , yo caminaba por ese lugar , mi nombre .. mi nombre.. , [jadeo] no logro recordarlo , al oir una melodia en piano se me vino un recuerdo , aunque , no tiene importancia.. , al llegar a un taller , decidi preguntar por indicaciones , al parecer , era el unico humano en ese lugar.. -Disculpe señor , podria decirme en donde me encuentro? , se que es Mobius , pero no se la calle ni ni un otro dato - Curioso por el lugar le pregunte al muchacho -Me llamo Tails , y este es mi taller , este es un pequeño bosque , aqui no hay mucha civilizacion , te veo pálido , quieres comer algo y alivianarte? - Me habia preguntado aquel zorro de estatura baja , yo con gusto acepte , me habia dado un sandwich y un café y me pedia tambien que le cuente la historia de como llegue aqui -No lo recuerdo- le respondí , al decir no lo recuerdo , sufri un espantoso dolor de cabeza , cayendo de espaldas al suelo , en un estado de shock , tails trato de reanimarme con un electroshock , producido por una plancha electrica portátil que el tenia guardada , al recibir esa descarga , me levante y me sacudí como si no hubiese ocurrido nada -Que pasó? -Pregunte al zorro , este mismo me observaba con asombro , pues , me tomaba medidas del brazo y me hacia muchas preguntas referentes a mi estado fisico -Pues no se ni quien soy , no se como responder a eso- Apenado agacho la cabeza , pero volvio a levantarla feliz -Podria presentarte a mis amigos -Lo decia con una mirada de Adulacion hacia mi -Si te parece bien..-Respondi , al decir eso , este mismo apreto un botón , abriendo su garaje y mostrando un avion precioso y con mucha riqueza visual -Sube! , vamos que es gratis! -Decia el zorro y yo un poco avergonzado , decidi lanzarme de un salto al otro asiento del avión , volamos por un par de horas y vi una casa muy bonita , con un cartel que decia ''La casa de Amy Rose'' , Observe ese luar detenidamente y al parecer , ese tails tenia muchos amigos , pues todos habian salido a recibirlo y al bajar , todos se asombraron , pensando que yo era alguien malvado -Quien es ese sujeto , tails!? -Preguntaba aquel ser que lo veia como un perro pero todos decian que era un equidna- Soy... -Meti la mano rapidamente dentro de mi camisa y saque una identificacion , lo primero que encontre a mano , tenia mi foto y mi nombre , al parecer , yo me llamo Ren Aoi , del distrito Durity Farawell - Soy... Ren Aoi , un placer.. - extendi mi mano hasta aquel sujeto y este me la apreto con fuerza aunque no me dolio en lo mas minimo -Tails , sabes que no me gusta que hables con desconocidos - Decia una señora con apariencia de conejo antropomorfo , a la cual me intrigaba un poco de felicidad , parecia buena persona- Soy Ren Aoi , Alias.. -Volvi a revisar la identificación- Riku... , un placer.. Hemm.. , como se llama? -Pregunte y esta misma me respondio - Vainilla .. , Un placer Riku -Poso su mano con amabilidad en forma de saludo y yo sin intenciones atrevidas bese su mano , tal como haria un caballero -Ok.. , esto es raro.. -Habia un erizo azul presente - Bueno , no les molesta que.. -Un enorme misil habia dado contra la casa lanzandome fuera de terreno y desconcertandome tambien separandome de aquellas personas que habia conocido , un hombre con bigote posado en una enorme nave habia aparecido de la nada - Muahahaha! , sonic , he venido a destruirte , mi nuevo invento va a .. -Un enorme corte se vio cortando los bigotes del sujeto y yo al lado de la derecha de la maquina con mi brazo transmutado en una cuchilla , me di vuelta y observe al tipo - Al suelo , todos .. , ahora .. -Vanilla y los demas me habian observado con Asombro y algunos , con miedo , al momento en el que se lanzaron , toque el suelo formando un enorme campo hecho de tierra que se encontraba en el suelo , para que la explosion no aturdiera a nadie - ... , estan todos bien?.. -Pregunte con una herida en el hombro - Estamos todos bien , exceptuando Vainilla que sufrio una fuerte rasgadura en el hombro -Levantada por Knuckles , decidi utilizar una tecnica de Medicina con mis manos , con las cuales sane las heridas de Vainilla pero le recomende que se acostara para calmar el dolor , luego de tal brutal explosion vi que el hombre gordo se habia retirado en una mininave , atemorizados todos pensaban que les haria daño , pues tenia un aspecto un tanto amenazador -D-Disculpe señor , Podria decirme si mi mami estara bien? -Decia una pequeña niña conejo con un pequeño postre - Seh.. , estara bien , no te preocupes , solo dale unas horas de reposo - El erizo azul y el equidna rojo me dieron unas palmadas en la espalda - Eres muy fuerte , Aoi , pero te diremos Riku , Te parece bien , chaval? -Decia el erizo azul , con alegria en su mirada- Tenemos un plan , esta noche atacaremos la base de eggman , Tails , Knuckles , Tu y yo , atacaremos a las 2:00 AM , preparate para una larga noche compañero y lleva esos poderes , nos seran de gran utilidad , soy Sonic por cierto- Se retiro acompañado por Tails y Knuckles hasta que se perdieron de vista , me habia quedado a cuidado de vainilla y la conejita , quienes me invitaron a su casa a quedarme un tiempo. -...- la Conejita tocaba mi rostro con su dedo indice , lo cual resultaba tierno y un tanto molesto -Cream.. , deja que el señor se presente - Cream al parecer se llamaba - Soy Ren Aoi , pero me dicen Riku - Dije con un poco de verguenza y mire a otro lado- Bonito nombre - dijo sonriendo - Puedes dormir en mi cuarto! - Se subio sobre mi brazo aquella conejita - De..De acuerdo.. -Dije un poco apenado y me levante de mi asiento - Gracias por el alojo , hasta mañana.. -Me retire a mi cama y empeze a planificar mi plan para entrar a la fortaleza de eggman , mientras que Sonic ya preparaba las proviciones , decidi descansar un momento para atacar la fortaleza de eggman cuando despierte. (Aqui termina mi primer fanfic , no me odien)


End file.
